300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
300 Heroes Chinese New Year Festival (2017.01.20)
Web Event *'Link: '''http://activity.jumpw.com/newyearfestival/index.jsp Event Time *'Start: 20 January 2017 *'''End: '''20 February 2017 Main Rules #Players need to bind their server account on the website to participate in this event. Each game account can use only one server account to bind on the website. You can log in your account at the '''Login Button ( ). #The Ruins of The Holy Grail is the first part of the event. When you finish the task at the ruins, you need to receive the Holy Grail Fragments from there within the same day. The next day always removes all unclaimed fragments of the previous day from the ruins. #All the tasks at the Ruins of The Holy Grail can only be done by playing effective games in Eternal Arena or Eternal Battlefield. The team of 7 players isn't counted as an effective game. #The Eternal Shrine is the second part of the event. After you clear the condition of the current trial on the Eternal Shrine, you need to immediately receive the reward from that trial within a day. Everyday at 11.59 PM is the trial's end time. If you don't complete the current trial within a day, you need to re-do the current trial again within the next day. Each trial requires a certain number of Holy Grail Fragments in exchange for the reward. You can receive the reward from each trial only once. #The time of the data statistic in Ruins of The Holy Grail and trial in Eternal Shrine are refreshed at 11.59 AM on the next day. #The trials of the Eternal Shrine need to be completed step by step, you can't ignore and cross the current trial to receive the reward from the higher level trials. #The Unity Is Strength is the third part of the event. Each package can be unlocked after the everyone on your server can complete the Server Task on it. You can receive the reward in the unlocked package only after you finish the Individual Task that can be done by clearing the trials in the Eternal Shrine. #The final interpretation of the event belongs to 300 Heroes Official. First Part: Ruins of The Holy Grail (圣战废墟) Daily First Win Condition: 'Daily obtain a total of 1 first win in Eternal Arena or Eternal Battlefield (once a day). '''Reward: ' Holy Grail Fragment x 3 Daily 3 Wins 'Condition: '''Daily obtain a total of 3 victories in Eternal Arena or 5 victories in Eternal Battlefield (5 times a day). '''Reward: ' Holy Grail Fragment x 5 Daily Gold Spent 'Condition: '''Daily spend a total of 10000 Gold ( ) in Item Mall (5 times a day). '''Reward: ' Holy Grail Fragment x 10 Total Top Up 'Condition: '''Top up a total of 100 Diamonds or more ( ) in Item Mall (only once). '''Reward: ' Holy Grail Fragment x 50 Second Part: Eternal Shrine (永恒神殿) First Trial 'Consume: '''Holy Grail Fragment x 15 '''Task: '''Obtain a total of 40 hero kills, 80 assists and 200 minion kills within a day. '''Reward: ' x 1 | x 1 | x 1 | x 1 Second Trial 'Consume: '''Holy Grail Fragment x 30 '''Task: '''Obtain a total of 100 hero kills within a day. '''Reward: ' x 2 | x 1 | x 1 | x 2 Third Trial 'Consume: '''Holy Grail Fragment x 55 '''Task: '''Destroy a total of 10 turrets within a day. '''Reward: ' x 5 | x 1 | x 1 | x 1 | x 3 Fourth Trial 'Consume: '''Holy Grail Fragment x 90 '''Task: '''Obtain a total of 180 assists within a day. '''Reward: ' x 8 | x 1 | x 1 | x 1 | x 4 Fifth Trial 'Consume: '''Holy Grail Fragment x 150 '''Task: '''Use any hero to kill 5 enemy heroes in a row without dying (killstreak). '''Reward: ' x 10 | x 1 | x 5 | x 1 Sixth Trial 'Consume: '''Holy Grail Fragment x 300 '''Task: '''Use any hero to kill 8 enemy heroes in a row without dying (killstreak). '''Reward: ' x 15 | x 1 | x 10 | x 1 Third Part: Unity Is Strength·Unlocking The Server Packages (众志成城·大区进度解锁) First Package Server Task: Players in your server obtain a total of 1,000,000 hero kills. Individual Task: Complete the second trial in '''Eternal Shrine. Second Package Server Task: Players in your server obtain a total of 3,000,000 assists. Individual Task: Complete the third trial in Eternal Shrine. Third Package Server Task: Players in your server destroy a total of 800,000 turrets. Individual Task: Complete the fourth trial in Eternal Shrine. Fourth Package Server Task: Players in your server collect a total of 300,000 holy grail fragments. Individual Task: Complete the fifth trial in Eternal Shrine. Package Information (查看礼包内容) Legendary Package (传奇礼包) *Randomly grants one of the items from the following list below: ** (Gold) x 100,000 ** (Caliburn) x 1 ** (Level 15 Upgrade Fortune Card) x 1 ** (Level 6 Perfect Quality Gem Fusion Card) x 1 ** (Level 7 Perfect Quality Gem Fusion Card) x 1 ** (Level 6 Random Gem Chest) x 1 ** (Excellent Attributes Refined Card) x 1 ** (Perfect Excellent Attributes Refined Card) x 1 ** (Equipment Upgrade Symbol Chest) x 100 Epic Package (史诗礼包) *Randomly grants one of the items from the following list below: ** (Small Soul Crystal) x 100 ** (Gold) x 10,000 ** (Gold) x 20,000 ** (Random Artifact Package) x 1 ** (Random Epic Skin Package) x 1 ** (Random Legendary Skin Package) x 1 ** (Random Anniversary Party Skin Package) x 1 ** (Level 5 Perfect Quality Gem Fusion Card) x 1 ** (Level 5 Random Gem Chest) x 1 ** (Random Touhou Hero Package) x 1 Ordinary Package (普通礼包) *Randomly grants one of the items from the following list below: ** (Expression Potion Package) x 1 ** (Random Hero Card) x 1 ** (Small Soul Crystal) x 10 ** (Gold) x 2,000 ** (Daily Box) x 1 ** (Daily Box) x 5 ** x 1 ** (Gold) x 5,000 ** (Level 3 Random Gem Chest) x 1 ** (Equipment Upgrade Symbol Chest) x 10 ** (Equipment Upgrade Symbol Chest) x 20 ** (Random Exclusive Equipment Package) x 1 ** (Random Excellent Skin Package) x 1 ---- ----